


ZeLink Week 2017

by AquosEvolved



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories based around the romantic relationship between Link and Zelda throughout various iterations of the Legend of Zelda games and the prompts associated with this week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! First year I learned about ZeLink Week in time to participate and boy am I excited!  
> Chapter Summary: Bellum has been defeated, the Ocean King's power has been restored, and the illusion of both has dissolved, leaving Link and Tetra very confused, but nonetheless relieved to be reunited.

     Spying that familiar swirl of dirty blonde hair way up above, Link slowly began to ascend the ladder leading to the crow's nest. His mind was still swimming with everything he'd been through - countless monsters, an army of haunted suits of armor, a cursed temple - it was so hard to grasp that everything that happened never actually happened. There were no scars to show the wounds he'd suffered through. Well, there  _were_  scars all over his body, but none that he hadn't acquired in his time as the Hero of Winds. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't believe that the hell he'd been through in trying to stop Bellum was nothing more than a 10 minute nap. He pulled himself into the crow's nest and did his best to cast these things from his mind as he approached Tetra.

     "Oh, hey." She greeted nonchalantly as she heard his footsteps.

     "Hey." He greeted back quietly, folding his arms over the guard rail.

     "Can you believe Mako?" She asked incredulously. "I was almost frozen as a statue forever and you brushed with death numerous times and he has the gall to tell us it was only a bad dream?"

     "He's not exactly wrong." Link responded with a shrug. "If it actually happened, I'd have the scars to prove it."

     "You don't? Then explain that!" She demanded, pointing to three wide scratches on the side of his face.

     "Helmaroc King." The hero put simply, recalling the rage and ferocity with which he battled the monstrous bird. He hadn't unleashed that much primal fury since, not even against Ganondorf. He'd wanted to rip that bird in pieces every day for a month and a half, so when he finally got the chance, he wasn't going to hold anything back.

     "And this?" Tetra lifted up his left arm and pointed to a bite mark on his wrist.

     "Molgera." Link answered flatly, his thoughts shifting to the colossal sandworm that guarded Ganondorf's seal on the Wind Temple. 

     "Fine, fine, you win." The captain conceded, shufflingly ever so slightly closer.

     "Real or not, it really was a hardship." Link surrendered. He draped an arm around Tetra who responded in turn by dropping her head against his shoulder.

     "Real or not, that's the 2nd time you've stuck your neck out to save me." She said quietly, something uncharacteristically soft in her voice. She looked up at him, smiling sweetly as she took in his features, noticing just how less boyish he looked now than he looked back then on Outset Island. Not even just the shape of his face, but the look in his eyes. The innocent light she saw there on the day of his sister's kidnapping was gone but in its place was a fierce but gentle blaze. He looked down and met her eye, his mouth pulling up into a boyish grin. 

     "I'd save you a thousand times over if I had to." He admitted, adjusting his arm and pressing the back of his hand against her chest. The smile on Tetra's face quickly dissipated, replaced by an angry scowl as the blood rushed to her face.

     "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tetra hissed. "Being my hero doesn't give you the right to feel me up whenever you feel like it! Honestly, this is so not like you!"

     "I'm not feeling you up." Link responded evenly. "I'm feeling the beat of your heart."

     "Wha-?" The blush on Tetra's face deepened.

     "Real or not, I was...I was absolutely terrified I was going to lose you." The green-clad teen broke eye contact, staring out at the rocking sea. "Every time I tried to close my eyes, all I could picture was you disappearing into the fog, your pleas for help echoing in my mind." He looked back at her, his own cheeks dusted with a light blush. "Feeling your heartbeat against my hand like this is the only reassurance I need to know that you're safe." It was Tetra's turn to break eye contact now.

     "F-fine, if feeling my heartbeat puts you at ease, then I guess I-I'll tolerate it." She murmured, crossing her arms and leaning against him a bit heavier. "But don't get the wrong idea, if this were any other day, I'd knock that smile off your face for doing that without asking. You just seem shaken up from what you went through, so I think you need the emotional support."

     "Well, thank you, Your Majesty." Link chuckled, leaning his head against hers. "Who would have known Princess Zelda would care about little old me so much?"

     "I thought I told you not to call me that." Tetra grumbled, Link just laughing in response as the two gazed out at sea together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tetra towards the end was a bit overplayed, but that was absolutely intentional. I do headcanon Tetra as a, for lack of a better term, "tsundere" but nowhere near to the level I wrote here.


End file.
